


First Meet

by JxMercer13



Category: Free!
Genre: Asshole Rin is in here too, Bara Cafe, Bara muscles, M/M, Makoto in shorts, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JxMercer13/pseuds/JxMercer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto somehow got stuck into being a waiter in a Bara Cafe, who he finds there will surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sousukeistop  
> More here! I also do commissions! :D

How did he end up like this? How did he end up working for a café that required such a skimpy uniforms? Makoto wore shorts that stopped right under his plump little ass and to his discontent, no shirt. Topless with women constantly gawking and the occasional man really made the brunette shiver but he had to do this for a friend, for Gou. Why she worked here herself, he’ll never know. Today was slow, Makoto came early as ever and ended up having to mop the floors. He didn’t mind, Gou was there that morning as well and her company kept a smile on his face. But now it was the afternoon and the crowds were just barely showing up. What he didn’t expect was to see familiar faces.   
There at the entrance was a redheaded shark boy and another familiar face. Yet he couldn’t put a name on it, he could see bright teal eyes covered by a very menacing shadow. He didn’t seem too happy, but before he could even greet the two Rin had busted out in a fit of laughter. ‘I should have seen that coming…’ He thought as he slumped his shoulders, trying his best not to blush but from the stare he was receiving from the taller male he could tell the pink shade was evident.

 

“W-welcome to Iwatobi’s one and only Macho Ca-“His greeting was cut short, it seemed like Rin wasn’t going to let the poor brunette seat the two. “You’re wearing Fucking shorts! Mako, you got any idea how ridiculous you look! Even for my damn sister I wouldn’t do something like this!” Sousuke wasn’t enjoying the view he had of Rin publicly embarrassing Mako. If that was his name? Wasn’t there four others? It didn’t matter, done with his best friends’ bullshit. The teal eyed male gripped the back of Rins v neck collar and picked the smaller male up almost effortlessly. “That’s enough, I want to get seated already.” 

 

“Sou what the Hell?!” Rin feet kicked, trying to reach land but with no use. This was a disadvantage of being friends with a giant. Makotos eyes widened, Sou…. Sousuke? That was his name! He remembered, and even if Sousuke was not going to admit it he knew that the taller male was helping him out. And for that, he set the boys up in a table with a perfect view of the ocean. “Uhh, t-thank you, Sousuke kun… Please! I’ll seat you two right away!”

 

The first exchange was awkward, Sousuke didn’t make much eye contact and by the time they ordered their food Makoto was sweating. He didn’t enjoy knowing another person may not like him, he wanted to be, maybe not friends, but at least on good terms with everybody to avoid unneeded confrontation. Little did he know the reason Sousuke didn’t even give him a glimpse was due to the fact every time the brunette would turn around teal eyes would be glued to the mini shorts he strutted around with. Sousuke wanted to get to know Makoto more, it wasn’t just a sexual thing. He was good on the eyes but Makotos personality was something you didn’t really come across in this day and age. While their food was being served Rin made his leave to go wash his hands, that was when Sousuke took his chance.

 

“Makoto, right?” He started, hesitant to look up but when he did he was struck with two vibrant green eyes staring down at him. Not to mention the small smile over perfect pink lips. “Ah, yes. My name is Makoto.” Finally he spoke, the man was too quite, a little intimidating, really. Pink tinted his cheeks as Makoto set the last plate down. “Listen, Sousuke… I wanted to thank you, for helping me back there. Rin is a close friend but-.” He was hesitant to call him anything he would be offended with, but Sousuke was not like that. “He’s an asshole, I know. I technically lived with that ass.” The two shared a smile, and all it really did was make Makoto blush even more. Sousuke smile was so… Dreamy, he was tall, dark and handsome and Makoto wasn’t sure how to work with that. But it seemed Sousuke did, “Makoto, want to hang out after this?” The invitation was a bit causal, yet Makoto was more than flustered. “H-hang out?… Um, sure. I get out at seven.” He hugged the metal tray to his chest, the smallest smiling slipping Makotos attempts to look unfazed by the invite. “Alright, that’s only a few hours from now. If you haven’t eaten I’ll take you out. If you have we could eat some dessert.” 

 

It was a bit embarrassing to say but Makoto began to feel as if this was not merely an innocent ‘hang out’. He bit his lip and looked away, giving a dry chuckle. “Um, I’m starting to think this is more than just an invitation to hang out Sousuke ku-“ Being a blunt human being Sousuke had to stop Makoto there, “This is a date, well, an invitation. I wanna get to know you better. And drop the kun, call me Sousuke. So… Do you wanna go on a date with me after work?”   
That was it, Makoto felt like his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He pursed his lips, “I’d like that…” He said, just above a whisper. The rest of the night was spent with Makoto taking orders with the brightest of blushes. He could literally feel Sousuke staring daggers at him, he was embarrassed to walk around knowing his ass cheeks would move with his steps. What if Sousuke saw that? He didn’t want him thinking Makoto was walking a certain way to be suggestive? But what made him nervous was the date… He hadn’t been to one in months and that fact Sousuke was so intimidating made shiver. 

 

Sousuke on the other hand, he was more than excited. And when the two finished their meals he promptly left a forty dollar tip and a clean napkin with his number. To think, he’d have a chance with the Iwatobi Angel.


End file.
